Hardcore Heroes
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: So Claire is indestructable....Peter can absorb her powers. Well that would make a really kinky night in the bedroom. ONE SHOT.


**Title**: Hardcore Heroes  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Category**: Heroes  
**Rating:** R (sexual situations)  
**Pairing**: Peter/Claire  
**Summary**: So Claire is indestructible, Peter can absorb her powers, makes for a very kinky evening.  
**Notes:** Oh my, this will be interesting.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody.

* * *

"Save the cheerleader, save the world." 

Claire's head shot up at the statement, and bewilderment washed over her features as she turned to see the person who made the statement.

"Excuse me?" Arms folded, she cocked her head to the side, intently watching the male before her.

"You heard me. Save the cheerleader, save the world."

Claire chuckled and turned around and continued her previous task. But she was soon interrupted from her actions as two strong arms slid around her torso, pulling her back to rest against his torso. Sighing, she leaned back, pushing herself even more against him.

"Well you saved the cheerleader. Does that mean we get world peace?" she asked in a teasing voice. In return she received a chuckle, followed by a pair of lips that started nipping at her neck. Closing her eyes, Claire slightly cocked her head to the side to grant him better access to her exposed skin. Giggling when his tongue swiped over her heated skin, she pulled away from him.

"Peter, we cant," she whispered.

Peter looked at her a smile on his face, but sexual hunger flaring in his eyes. "Why not?" he asked, walking over towards her. Claire chuckled when he pushed her against the wall, his lips reattaching themselves to her neck. "Because I haven't caught my breath yet. I can't let you take it away unless I actually breathe again," she half whispered, half moaned as his hand snaked up her skirt. Instead of pushing him away, Claire raised her leg up to Peter's waist, forcing his hand to slip between her thighs.

"Seems it's too late to let you breathe," he whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe with every word. His hot breath on her ear was almost too much for her to bear.

But then again, anything and everything about Peter was too much for her. He was sexy, sensual and so very good with his hands. So good, that he replaced the trembling of fear with the trembling of anticipation. Every since Brody tried to rape her, Claire hadn't let any man touch her. But Peter was different, Peter was special, Peter was hers.

"Peter please," Claire pleaded. But her actions contradicted her words as she reached for the hem of his shirt and ripped it off his body. Peter growled at the action and pressed her harder against the wall, his lips and mouth sucking now harder on her neck. No more protests came out of her mouth, instead pleas of encouragement rolled off her tongue.

Breathing hard, Claire clutched at Peter's biceps, holding him as close as possible. Peter's hand was caressing her inner thighs, his thumbs teasing her by tracing her through her silk panties. A muffled moan erupted from her throat into his mouth at the action. Taking her response into consideration, he quickly unbuttoned the skirt and yanked it down her legs.

Claire bit her lip, that same hunger now in her eyes. She reached for his belt buckle and fidget for a moment, but to her surprise, Peter stopped her. Claire looked up and was shocked to see the amount of passion in his eyes. They had been intimate many times before but never had she seen his like this.

With a grunt she was slammed back against the wall. But she made little complaint of it as she hungrily kissed Peter with all of her might. She again tried to unbuckle his pants, feeling as if she will burst if she didn't have him inside her. But again he refused. Using one hand to pin her arms above her head, her used his other hand to lift her up under her butt. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Claire grinded herself against his crotch. Peter groaned, the feel of her over his jeans being too much for him. But he wanted her to lose control first.

Her chest still covered in a thin tank top, Peter kissed her clothed skin, sucking her nipple through her clothes. Claire was now groaning in frustration. Grinding herself even harder against him, she hoped it would frustrate him enough to rip all of their clothes off and take her at that very moment. But Peter wouldn't have it, not until she screamed for it.

And then it happened. He knew it, Claire knew it. They could both feel it.

Peter was absorbing her powers.

He had done it before, just never when they were being intimate. Claire breathed even harder as she felt him take over her power, and suddenly a very naughty idea sprung into her mind, an evil little smirk coming on her features as Peter continued to ravage her clothed chest.

"Peter, do it," she whispered. He ignored her statement and continued rising her frustration by giving her pleasure filled with torture. "Peter, please do it, you know you want to," she begged. Peter ripped his mouth away from her breasts and rested her forehead to his. Releasing her arms, he closed his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

Claire smiled, closing her eyes as well. "You know I cant get hurt," she stated, but Peter shook his head. "I don't want you to be reminded about how it felt when Brody forced himself on top of you. God Claire I want to, but not at the expense of bringing back the memory," he whispered back and then laying a kiss on her forehead.

Claire was touched by his consideration. She knew what Peter wanted. As much as she loved the way Peter made love to her, she knew that he wanted it a little rough. She knew very well that Peter wanted to use her powers and make it extra rough. He never said it out loud, but he didn't need to. Claire knew he yearned to have her like that. And Claire knew that Peter thought that she would associate his want for roughness with the Brody attempted rape, and he would never want her to feel as if he would ever rape her.

"I want you to. Please," she whispered. Her plea, that was honest to his ears was more then he can bear. Claire, her hands finally free, cupped his face in her hands, kissing her with all the passion she felt.

And then, just like he always wanted, Peter absorbed her powers and picked her up, slamming her down, shattering the glass coffee table.

This was going to be a destructive night.

Something a little different. Please review.


End file.
